Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 48
The search for the figure has stopped, Volf has landed next to the minivan... ( Jean opens the side door ) ' '''Crysemtion Volf) HEAL HIM! ' 'Jean) Can you please move him onto the ground? ' '''Crysemtion Volf) That's not what you're suppose to do! Jean) Do you want him healed or not?! ' '''Crysemtion Volf) I WANT HIM ALIVE! ' 'Jean) Then help me! ' '''Jenna) WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Jean) ...*Hops out of the minivan with Jenna in her one arm* ''' '''Crysemtion Volf) Waiting! Jean) I know -_- *Walks to the driver's door and opens it* Now to unbuckle...*Pushes the red button down and the seat belt goes back to its normal position* Volf, you're turn Crysemtion Volf) Do you really think my head co-''' 'Jean) DO IT! ' '''Crysemtion Volf) *Walking to Wolfgang* This better not be some way for you to kiss him! Jean) It's not ( Crysemtion Volf gets to Wolfgang and pulls him out of the minivan with his mouth ) ' '( Wolfgang crashes onto the ground ) ' '''Crysemtion Volf) YOU SEE, HE'S PROBABLY HURT EVEN MORE! ' '''Jean) He's dead... Crysemtion Volf) NO HE ISN'T! ''' '''Jean) Drag him away from the minivan... Crysemtion Volf) ARE YOU CRAZY! WE'RE NOT BURING NOR HIDING HIM! ' '''Jean) *Getting annoyed* I though we were doing this to heal him! ' '''( Volf bites Wolfgang's trench coat and pulls him off the road and onto some grass ) ( Jean goes to the minivan's trunk, puts Jenna on the road, pulls out a first aid kit, and picks Jenna back up ) ( Volf stands beside Wolfgang ) ( Jenna walks over; where she can see Volf ) ' '''Jean) THANKS! ' '''Crysemtion Volf) NOW HEAL HIM! Jenna) Where's Dada? ''' '''Jean) *Walking at a fast pace towards Volf* Laying down... Crysemtion Volf) FASTER! ' '( Jean runs to Volf ) ' '''Crysemtion Volf) HEAL HIM! ' 'Jean) *Puts Jenna on Volf* Hold on...*Opens the first aid kit and pulls the healer out* ' '''Crysemtion Volf) ... Jean) You better stay there, we cannot have Jenna fall! Crysemtion Volf) *Still angry* Fine ' '( Jean bends down ) ' '( Jenna pulls Volf's fur ) ''' '''Crysemtion Volf) ... ( Jean puts the healer over Wolfgang's pierced heart ) ' '( Wolfgang's body doesn't heal; Jean gets shocked by the healer ) ' '''Jean) *Throws the healer* Ow... *Shakes hand* ' '''Crysemtion Volf) WHAT THE HECK! Jean) I forgot it doesn't work on corpses... Crysemtion Volf) ... Jean) I know your upset and I'm sorry, he's dead, I cannot kiss him...It's lose-lose for us ( Jenna pulls on Volf's fur again ) ( Volf is about to say something, but is interrupted by Jean ) ' '''Jean) WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST OPEN A PORTAL?! IT WOULD HAVE SAVED HIM! ' '''Crysemtion Volf) ... ( Jenna pulls Volf's fur once again ) ' '( Jean looks at Wolfgang ) ''' '''Jean) *In head* Maybe I should... Crysemtion Volf) Firstly, Wolfgang and me love fights. Secondly, I couldn't put any civilians in danger. Thirdly, if you never came here, caused Wolfgang and me to come, Wolfgang wouldn't have di-OW! ' '( Jenna's hands are in Volf's fur ) ' '''Crysemtion Volf) JENNA, ENOUGH! ' 'Jenna) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ' 'Crysemtion Volf) Go a-HEY! ' '( Jean kisses Wolfgang's dead body ) ' 'Crysemtion Volf) ST-' '( Jenna pulls Volf's hair again ) ' 'Crysemtion Volf) JENNA! ' '( Wolfgang's body heals ) ' 'Jenna) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ' 'Crysemtion Volf) *Frustrated* ...JEAN! ' '( Jean still kisses Wolfgang, this time Wolfgang is kissing back, if he knows or not ) ' '( Wolfgang opens his eyes and quickly pushes Jean away ) ' '''Wolfgang) I THOUGHT I SAID DON'T KISS ME! Jean) A thank you would be nice... Wolfgang) For? ''' '''Jean) You died Wolfgang) HAHA...I'm here! ''' '''Crysemtion Volf) *Holding her anger in* You did, Wolfgang Wolfgang) ... Jenna) DADA! ' '''Jean) You're welcome! ' 'Wolfgang) Thank you, Jean ' 'Jean) Now...No o- O_O I FORGOT TO CHECK ON POPCORN! ' '''Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 49 '' Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 48 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Long Short Others + Others - '' Category:Humagons-Times Collide Category:Humagons: Jean Category:Crysemtion Volf Category:Jenna Category:Wolfgang